Mors liberatrix
by LovelyWeather
Summary: Prolog mog fanfika "The Price of living", sada na srpskom. Ne pitajte, prsla sam.


**Mors liberatrix**

**A/****N: Ne mogu da verujem da sam ovo uradila... Ozbiljno, ovo je... malko čudno. Pa, recimo da sam bila radoznala i neverovatno smorena kad mi je palo na pamet da prevedem sopstveni fic na svoj maternji jezik, srpski. Eto, mislim se, nema ni jedna jedina priča na srpskom, pa je baš fora. Biće interesantno videti ima li još Srba na ovom sajtu. xD Ako vam se svidi i mislite da vredi nešto, slobodno pročitajte moju originalnu priču «The price of living». Ovo što je ispod napisano je prolog, tj. chapter 0. Verujte mi, mnogo bolje zvuči na engleskom. ;D**

* * *

'Lažeš,' meki ženski glas bio je jedvah šapat, no rasekao je tišinu koja je propratila muškarčevu izjavu.

Mračne figure su ostale neme, zabavljeno posmatrajuci malo krhko telo između sebe. Čovek u pitanju nije je čak ni udostojio odgovora. Znao je, kao i svi oni, da ni ona sama ne veruje u sopstvene reči. Samo se prigušeno nasmejao bolesnim humorom dok je gledao kako devojčino tanano telo drhti, znojeći se u zamamnoj jezi.

'Ti… ti **lažeš**,' ponovila je glasnije ovog puta, ukopavajući svoje kratke oštre nokte u grubi kamen statue. Dugi prljavi pramenovi kose padali su joj niz lice, skrivajući razrogačene, zamagljene oči.

Smrdela je na blato i skorelu krv.

Drhćući, podigla je jednu klimavu ruku sa hladnog kamena i prekrila usta, noktiju raskrvavljenih od grebanja. Odupirala se nagonu da povraca.

'Pein-sama, Tobi misli da lepoj devojci nije dobro,' skaredno glasan detinjski glas je kriknuo, odvratno veseo u sumornoj tami pećine, 'Tobi će paziti na lepu devojku, pošto je Tobi dobar de-'

'Jebote, hoćeš li začepiti svoju gubicu, ti mali kurcu? Kunem se Jašinu da ako ne žrtvujem tvoje ružičanstveno dupe jednog dana-' još jedna prilika je počela da uzvikuje poganosti, pak devojka je izgledala potpuno nesvesna svega. Zabavni dijalog koji je otpočeo kad su se i drugi glasovi pridružili svađi je bio kompletno ignorisan, pošto je devojka bila ugušena panikom svojih misli.

_To je laž!_

_(Ali znaš da nije.)_

_Nemoguće je…_

_(To si očekivala od samog početka.)_

_Sve je nestalo!_

_(__**Svi**__ su nestali.)_

…_Ja… Izgubila sam svrhu._

_(__**Nikada**__ je nisi __**ni**__ imala.)_

Poslednja morbidna misao ju je porazila i osetila je kako je sav očaj, bespomoćnost i usamljenost koje je potiskivala _toliko prokleto dugo_ dave u još jednom talasu mučnine, trujući joj um sećanjima za koja bi sve dala samo da zaboravi.

_(Sve je bilo beznačajno.)_

'…_Tako je hladno…'_

_(Sada je sve izgubljeno.)_

'…_Patetično…'_

_(Zašto se odupireš?)_

'…_Tako naivna…'_

_(Zašto ćeš sada živeti?)_

'…_Bezvredna…'_

_(__**Za šta?)**_

Osećala se kao da joj je izmaglica izbledela iz očiju. Bila je oslobođena dužnosti. Oslobođena pretvaranja. _Odbijala je _da se nadalje potčinjava. Sada, nije bilo više ničeg u igru za nju. Ništa da dobije, ništa da izgubi. I ako je tama sve što joj je ikada bilo predodređeno, pobrinuće se da je ona _sama_ ta koja ju je izabrala.

Sve pretnje su momentalno utihnule kada se smeh prolomio vlažnom kamenitom dvoranom. Parovi očiju, svaki monstruozan i smrtonosan, zagledali su se u vitku figuru dok je ustajala na noge. Devojka se smejala suvo, kao glupoj propaloj šali koju samo ona zna, bez i jedne jedine emocije koja bi mogla biti iza nje. Dugo, hrapavo i teško.

'Kučka je jebeno prolupala…' promumlao je neko.

Njen smeh je postao jači, gotovo histeričan, i ona je ustala, graciozno, elegantno, u parodičnom kontrastu sa njenom krvavom, iscepanom odećom.

'Šta,' okrutne prstenaste oči su opasno zasjale, 'je toliko smešno, devojčice?' Ispod iskontrolisanog tonaliteta njegovog glasa nazirala se takva zlobnost da se par silueta uskomešalo od neprijatnosti. Ali, na njihovo potpuno iznenađenje, devojka se nije uopšte obazirala na njega, već je nastavila da nonšalantno ispravlja svoju zgužvanu odeću…

'Tobi misli da Vas nije čula, Pein-sama,' maskirani se durio, 'Tobi misli da se ne sviđamo lepoj de-'

'Zašto,' slađani glas je otegnuo, skoro likujući, 'si tako _nestrpljiv_ da izigravaš idiota-'

Podigla je glavu; drsko isturene brade, zelene oči trepereći od iščekivanja.

'je li, Ućiha Madara?'

Reči su lagano skliznule sa njenog jezika, svaki slog kapajući sa njenih usana kao gorak med. Nesrećna devojka je znala šta sledi pre nego što joj se pogled i sreo sa crnim otvorom na njegovoj masci.

Svetlucaj oniks oka. Svirepog. Ledenog.

Blesak krvavo-crvene.

I onda…

. . .

Zaborav.

**

* * *

Prevod: Mors liberatrix- Smrt osloboditeljica.**

**AN: Oglasite se i review-ujte (da, tu sam reč iskoristila), kritikujte, smejte se i bar pohvalite moju ludost. Ceo tekst je maltene sirov prevod sa engleskog, tako da je i meni samoj sve pomalo čudno. Anyway, kliknite malo pravougaono dugme ispod! xD**


End file.
